This Guy Doesn't Have Horse Legs
This Guy Doesn't Have Horse Legs (ガイ馬足がなければ Gai Uma Ashi Ganakereba, lit. 'Guy Without Horse Legs'), is a harem mystery anime that was first released in February 3rd 2010. As of 2010, the anime is only being broadcasted in OTannia. Two OVAs are scheduled for Fall 2010. It tells the story of Reginald, a person who died in World War II but revived by his sister. The ritual, however, was incomplete and left him with horse legs. With his friends, Faust and Murderer, he vows to protect all little children from a mysterious woman who also molested the main characters when they were little. Plot Sir Reginald Richardson Frederick George Edward the Third, at first was a normal boy growing with his best friend. He falls in love with a girl who's actually a guy. The situation soon complicated when his bestfriend revealed that he also loves Reginald. One day, a mysterious woman visits their town and molests the three of them. Then, the mysterious woman suddenly disappears without trace. In World War II, Reginald was killed in an air raid. His sister sacrificed her life to resurrects him. However, the ritual was incomplete and left him with horse legs that he always conceals with his clothing. Some years later, the mysterious woman from their past is now back in their town, and making playthings of the younger generation of boys and girls. Reginald vows to defend all the little kids until the end of the universe using his necromancy powers. In the shadows however lurks the evil Murderer. A nefarious creature of unruly intelligence and dark ambition... Characters Sir Reginald Richardson Frederick George Edward the Third (レギナルド・リチャードソン・フレドリック・ギョージ・エドワルド・ザ・３ｒｄ） Voiced by Norio Wakamoto The main character of the anime. Wears a top hat all the time, even indoors. He also carries a pimp cane which is the source of his powers. Dense but good natured, he'll go out of his way to protect and help those he cares about, even if it kills him! He's also the type that couldn't die, even if you killed him. He was killed during WW II but his sister used a ritual to revive him at the cost of her life. The ritual however was incomplete and in the end he got horse legs instead of human legs which he hides to avoid unwanted attention. He then vows to protect the people he likes only but occasionally helps an old woman cross the road, but demands for payment. Faust Panzer '(ファウスト・パンツァー) ''Voiced by Norio Wakamoto Reginald's best friend with empathy powers, they grows up together and shared a dark past along with Max. He secretly harbors a crush to Reginald, however he chooses to stay silent and support Reginald's romance. He is always cheery and easy-going. '''Maximum 'Max' Scrotum (マックス・スクロタム) Voiced by Norio Wakamoto He was raised by raptors with no understanding of human gender, they thought female clothing looked better, so they decided that was what he would be. He doesn't realize that he isn't a woman and always wears female clothings. He's also an obsessive Mario Kart player. Has trouble understanding anything unless explained in a way that relates to Mario Kart. His only other hobby is a collecting pictures of nice boats. His weapon is a statue of Colonel Sanders. He also have x-ray vision. Murderer (人殺し） Voiced by Norio Wakamoto A small octopoid who resembles Cthulu, Murderer really wants to destroy the universe to feast upon the resulting chaos. He's ochre, slimy, and cute in a super-deformed sort of way. Plot T. Wist (プロット・T-ウィスト) Voiced by Norio Wakamoto A very flamboyant man who is always confused for woman by others, he is sexually attracted into little boys. When he gets tickled, he loses his feminine side and becomes very GAR. Plot was born a girl. His mother, deeply ashamed of her daughter, left her at the super market one day and skipped town. Later got a sex change and became the world's best Salsa dancer. Whenever he appears on-screen, ominous latin music begins playing on the background. Episodes #"There's no way this guy has horse legs!" 「こいつ、馬足を持ってわけがない！」 #"Go, pierce the heavens with your horse legs!" 「お前の馬足で天を突け!」 #"I'm not afraid of horse legs anymore." 「もう馬足怖くない」 (Some episode titles mysteriously lost) '' '' 25. "The horse that shouted love at the Heart of the world." 「世界の中心でアイを叫んだ馬」 　26. "End of ASHI-UMA." 「ｴﾝﾄﾞ･ｵﾌﾞ･ｱｼｳﾏ」 OVA Specials #"Disaster! Trouble at the hotsprings beach swimsuit party!" 「悲劇！温泉と海と水着！」 #''Unannounced'' Music The opening song is Transcendent Drive by Ali Project. The ending song, except for the final episode is Boku no Mono by Ulfuls. The final episode ending song is I'm Blue by Eiffel 65. Reception The dark and psychological aspect of this anime is generally well received by OT people. ArcangelBaruch describes it as 'Simply magnificent'. Category:Archived Topic